Arts and Crafts
by Lord of the files
Summary: Under new management: Lord of the files quit, but has given to Dyxleias.


Arts and Crafts

"Today on this sad day we put to rest someone that has been with us since the beginning…I guess I really never got to tell her how I felt about her, but…I loved her."

"Beast boy it's just a Game Station," Raven said tartly.

"But it was more then that!" Beast boy said tears in his eyes, "She was the most beautiful thing in this world." He then entertained a dream about walking hand and controller down a grassy meadow. Raven just sighed.

"She even let me press her buttons."

"You couldn't do that well though," Cyborg said smiling.

Beast boy just grumbled.

"Are we done with this…'funeral'?" Robin asked empathizing but not sympathizing.

The green titan merely nodded solemnly and put a red rose on the Station. Cyborg then picked it up and dumped it unceremoniously in the trash can. Beast boy gave a final cry with Starfire patting him on the shoulder.

"It was just a Game Station," Raven repeated.

"I know," Beast boy said and then in a happier tone, "So when do we get a new one?"

The titans looked at each other. "Uh, Beast boy," Robin started, "With the performance that you did when this one was broken I think you need a little break."  
Beast boy stared at his leader for a second. Then blinked. Blinked again. "WHAT?!"

"Beast boy it's for your own good," Robin started.

"How?"

Raven answered this, "When was the last time you went outside that wasn't related to crime-fighting?"

Beast boy thought for a long time.

"Exactly," Raven said after a few moments.

"What am I suppose to do with myself?"

"Get a hobby, comes to mind."

"Hello!" Beast boy then picked up a controller and pointed at it, "This is my hobby."

"A different one."

* * *

Beast boy grumbled all the way to his room. Get a hobby. Next they'll be telling him that he should stop being green. He entered his room and looked around, total disaster. Perfect no one entered his room. The shape shifter then went to his bunk and lay there. His hands went behind his head and he absentmindedly kicked a small ball around with his feet. He proceeded to do this until the ball slipped and rolled out of his reach. Suddenly he sat up and grabbed his head; 'he was so bored!'

Shaking his head he left his room and entered the main room. No one was in there so he sat in front of the TV and took out his controller. He plugged it in an imaginary Game Station and started mashing buttons. In his mind he saw his hero taking on evil monkey ninjas.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Can't talk, playing," Beast boy said frantically pushing the buttons for a combo when suddenly the controller was lifted out of his hands. He saw his character die and a big bloody _Game Over_ come on the screen before it faded to black.

"Why did you do that!"

"Stop acting like an idiot and do something constructive," Raven then walked out with the controller.

What she left was Beast boy in a fetal position hyperventilating for a moment or an hour.

* * *

After Beast boy put himself back together he walked back to his room to do something _productive_. For about half-hour he messed around with the ball until it again it was out of his reach. He moved over to get it when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah come in," Beast boy said.

The door opened and Starfire was there, "Hello there Beast boy! I was wondering if maybe you would like to accompany me to the Mall since, to my knowledge, you have nothing occupying your time."

What she said was true, he really didn't have anything to do…so why not. "Sure Star, gimme a moment, I need to…tidy up."

Starfire looked taken back and looked around his room. Beast boy just patted his hair down a little and said, "Alright I'm ready."

* * *

Shopping wasn't too bad. Only when Starfire attempted to make him try on something…not for him (that was all he wanted to remember about that situation).

"Thank you Beast boy, I had a most enjoyable time," Starfire said as they entered the tower hours later.

"Hey no problem. It was better then what I had planned."

But after they parted he grew more and more aware of the creeping sense of boredom. He just sighed. There wasn't much to do except watching television, but ever since the incident with Control Freak, they had severely limited his TV time too. Training, Beast boy had a shudder down his spine. Clean up his room, ha! Good one. Read? Nah, he was more of a picture kind of guy. And that's when it hit him. He could draw. Can't do it very well, but…if he did it long enough they'll get him a Game Station! All he had to do was trick them into thinking that he didn't need a Game Station. He could just draw instead. He'd outlast them. He'd outlast them all!

"This is going to be sweet."


End file.
